


Inky Black Like a Mistake

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, descriptive, probably? i might write it or i might not i dont know help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Quite the nightmare, uh, Joseph?





	Inky Black Like a Mistake

Black.

Black.

Black.

Inky black all over the place.

Inky black everywhere he looked.

Inky black around him, uncomfortable.

Cold.

A laugh hitting him from all sides.

The sound of hands rubbing each other.

He turned, and there was it.

Fingers of cinnamon around his wrists like chains, and laughter growing, growing, growing.

A face filled with dots and split by a giant smile.

Cold, unhappy.

Mad.

_**“JOSEPH!”** _

He pulled and pulled but his cager wouldn’t let go, hair so wild it seemed of storm coming closer, angrier, voice getting sharper.

**_“I’M SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE, JOSEPH!”_ **

No escape, no way to break free. He looked up, and the nightmarish copy of a sacrifice cackled.

“ _ **WE’RE GONNA HAVE FUN!”**_

Faint, so faint, in the laughter, was a devilishly naive hue.

_**“SO. MUCH. FUN.”** _


End file.
